Silas and Damon
The relationship between the cured vampire, Damon Salvatore and the former immortal/current witch, Silas. Early History Before Damon was born, Silas was a witch for over two thousand years ago who became Immortal with his lover, Amara after he stole the Immortality elixir created for his wedding to the witch Qetsiyah. However he was imprisoned and left dormant for two thousand years. But when it came to the episode Down The Rabbit Hole, he was awoken by Katherine by feeding him Jeremy's blood, and Silas killed him. Silas was buried with The Cure for over 2,000 years. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In Pictures of You, Damon was attacked by Silas, who was posing as his brother Stefan; before that he had posed as Damon to attack Stefan as a warning and Damon did say "Did someone posing as me get to you" or on the same lines as that. In The Walking Dead, Silas posed as Damon's dead friend Alaric, who said "I just spotted Silas" but Damon wasn't fooled by his pretense in getting away. But Bonnie did turn him into stone and left him there until she died, and so the spell had broken. In Graduation, Silas hadn't completely broke out of his stone spell, but was hidden away for either Damon or Stefan to put into the safe and fling off the cliff into the quarry, but instead of Silas being put into the safe, it was Damon's brother, Stefan, who is a doppelgänger of Silas. Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Damon is surprised to see Stefan back in town after not hearing from him. Jeremy tells Damon when he's gone that is not Stefan, but Silas; and Damon thinks that's impossible, but finds out Jeremy is not wrong. He tries to make a deal with Silas, which consists in offering Katherine in exchange of Stefan. In True Lies, At Whitmore, Silas compels Elena to kill Damon and tells Damon that his soft spot was a 'brunette' too, hinting at he was/is in love with the original Petrova. In Monster's Ball, They work together to get information out of Tessa, with Damon holding his brother hostage and breaking his neck every time he's awake so Silas can pose as Stefan. Damon only agreed to do this so Silas would bring Bonnie back to life and for Slias to get the information about where the anchor is. In Handle with Care, Damon helps him find the anchor and realizes it's Amara. In Death and the Maiden, Damon gets a call from Silas, who's backing out of his deal to bring Bonnie back to life in exchange for his own and tells Damon that he doesn't care for Damon's relationship with Elena. He also mentions he's going to kill Amara since she is clearly suicidal, and that if she dies while she's still the anchor, the other side will be gone. Damon works to make sure that doesn't happen. Quotes ;Season Four ;Season Five : Silas: "Knock, knock. Knock knock. Who's there? The mayor? The mayor who?" : Damon: "Well who?" :Silas: "No one! That's the joke. No one's there because I killed the mayor." :--''Handle with Care'' Gallery Videos Pictures 5x02-04.jpg Silas and Damon TVD 5x01.jpg Silas and Damon 2 TVD 5x01.jpg Silas and Damon 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas reading Damon's mind Silas and Damon 4 TVD 5x01.jpg Silas and Damon 5 TVD 5x01.jpg Trivia * Silas refers to Damon as his distant nephew. * Damon and Silas both went to great lengths to find Katherine Pierce at different points of their lives. See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Family Relationship